


i don't want to rush you

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's face is screwed up and he's biting his lip, looking like he's in pain. Dorian really hopes he hasn't broken the Commander of the Inquisition with his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to rush you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for anon on tumblr - Parthenophilia. Which in this fic is being taken as 'Dorian taking Cullen's virginity'. A bit of a trope for this pairing, I know, but I've never written it. :)

This is, without a doubt, the strangest relationship Dorian has ever been in. He's used to men who know what they want, who _take_ what they want, whether Dorian wanted it or not.

"Are you sure?" Cullen asks.

That's another thing Dorian isn't used to. Being _asked_ things. Like if he's sure about whether or not he wants to strip naked and sit on Cullen's dick.

"Yes," he says breathily, "I really, _really_ am." He thrusts his hips again, harder this time, and Cullen groans, feeling the hard line of Dorian's cock sliding against his own.

"I just--"

"Amatus, we've been doing this for _weeks_ ," Dorian interrupts. "I don't want to rush you, but--" He has to stop, he's finding it difficult to concentrate. Cullen's hands are tight on his ass, holding him in place, and Dorian grips the back of Cullen's chair hard as he ruts against him. He can feel how hard Cullen is, and he slides a hand between them to press against Cullen's erection.

"Oh Maker," Cullen moans as he licks and sucks Dorian's neck. "I want you so badly. I just--"

"Then take me upstairs," Dorian whispers in his ear. He bites the lobe gently, and Cullen gasps, thrusting up against him. He's desperate to get their clothes off; this is as far as they've gone since they started this _thing_ , and each time things have looked like they may progress, Cullen has stopped short. Dorian has spent a lot of nights coming into his own hand after leaving Cullen's office in a daze and staggering back to his quarters. Not tonight, though.

"Dorian--"

" _Please_." He squeezes Cullen's dick through his trousers, rubs it hard, feeling it twitch under him. His own erection is almost painful now, and he's tempted to just unlace their trousers and have at it. Nothing wrong with a good mutual jerk off session. His face heats at the thought of getting Cullen's dick in his hand, and he reaches for the laces.

"I've never done this."

It's said in a whisper, but is enough to make Dorian stop completely.

"What, never with a man, or--"

Cullen takes his hand away from him and laces their fingers together, but when Dorian looks up at him, he's blushing and looking away. "Never," he repeats.

Dorian sits back, nonplussed. He's never had sex with a virgin before. "Do you _want_ to?" The question sounds stupid even to him.

"Maker's breath, Dorian. Of course I do." Cullen lets go of his hand and rubs the back of his neck, still unwilling to look Dorian in the eye.

Dorian slides off his lap and stands up, holding his hand out to Cullen. "Then come upstairs with me."

~~~

"Oh _Maker_ \--"

Dorian freezes, Cullen's cock halfway into his ass. It's not comfortable, by any means, but from the look on Cullen's face, he's finding it a bit overwhelming.

"Amatus?"

"You're so _tight_ ," Cullen whispers. His hands slide over Dorian's hips, nervous and desperate. "It's--" He cuts himself off with a gasp when Dorian sinks further down. By the time he's fully seated, Cullen's breath is coming in short gasps, and his entire upper body is flushed a brilliant red. It's incredible to see; Dorian doesn't tend to blush very easily, and he's fascinated by the way Cullen changes colour when he's nervous, or excited, or even just plain cold.

"Is this comfortable for you?" Dorian asks, feeling slightly concerned. For Dorian, it feels _amazing_ , Cullen's dick rubbing him in all the right ways, but Cullen's face is screwed up and he's biting his lip, looking like he's in pain. Dorian really hopes he hasn't broken the Commander of the Inquisition with his ass.

"Please," Cullen grunts, his hands tightening on Dorian's hips. He's going to have fingerprints there in the morning, and he grunts, his dick hard and bobbing against his stomach.

"Move?" Dorian shifts slightly, up then down, and Cullen curses. "Like that?"

"Dorian, I'm not going to last," Cullen forces out, and Dorian realises that what he mistook for pain is actually desperate restraint. He grins and moves again, slowly building up a rhythm which makes him groan and pant.

It's all over very quickly; Dorian's just starting to get into it and wondering whether he can get Cullen to help him out with a hand on his cock when Cullen arches his back and grunts, his hips jerking. "Maker!" he gasps. "I'm sorry!" An arm comes up to cover his face, and Dorian can see the blush starting again.

"Don't apologise," Dorian says, still moving on Cullen's rapidly softening cock. "Just -- lend a hand?" He swears he can feel Cullen's spend inside him, slick and hot, and he moans softly. Cullen's hand is on him immediately, wrapping around Dorian's and setting a fast rhythm. Lust tears through him like wildfire when he sees Cullen's eyes fixed on his cock, watching him slide through their joined hands.

It's over in an embarrassingly short amount of time, and Dorian watches with wide eyes as his cock jerks and coats Cullen's chest and stomach in streaks of white.

"Fuck," he whispers, leaning forward to rest his weight on his hands.

"That was--" Cullen clears his throat. "Really nice."

" _Nice_?" Dorian glares at him. "Really _nice_?" He's about to storm off in a huff when Cullen tugs him down for a kiss.

"Amazing. Wonderful. And yes, _really_ nice."

"Well, alright," Dorian says, mollified, and lets himself enjoy kissing Cullen for a while. Eventually he sighs and slides off the bed, heading to the washbasin to clean up a little. Cullen joins him, and when they're done, Dorian looks around for his clothes. They'd all come off fairly quickly, and he's a little surprised to see his smallclothes hooked over the top of the ladder.

Cullen sees his glance and pulls him in close. "Stay?" he whispers. "It's late, and -- well, maybe we can try that again in the morning?"

Dorian chuckles and acquiesces, all too willing to be led back to bed. It truly is a night of firsts all round.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> [non-fandom tumblr, sfw](http://sherribon.tumblr.com)  
> [fandom tumblr, nsfw](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
